Le ciel était rouge
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Il y a des gens formidables qu'on rencontre au mauvais moment, et des gens qui sont formidables parce qu'on les rencontre au bon moment (David Foenkinos), il était un peu de ces gens là, elle était juste quelqu'un de bien à qui il était arrivé des choses de mal.


_Disclaimer : Ca faisait un moment que je voulais faire un Grey/Erza, mon premier chapitre d'Ice Shell Memories m'a inspirée, et aussi Kallen Mason (vous l'avez forcément lue, hein !) lorsqu'elle m'a remit cette idée en tête sans même le savoir._

_FT ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas d'argent dessus._

_Résumé : « Il y a des gens formidables qu'on rencontre au mauvais moment, et des gens qui sont formidables parce qu'on les rencontre au bon moment », il était un peu de ces gens là, elle était juste quelqu'un de bien à qui il était arrivé des choses de mal._

_Pairing : Euh, bah c'n'est pas indiqué un peu plus haut ? Grey/Erza_

_Rating : K._

Le ciel était rouge.

A bien y réfléchir, ça avait presque toujours été comme ça, il était arrivé et elle peu de temps après. Elle était toujours seule et semblait tellement souffrir. Lui aussi avait souffert, mais on lui avait un peu enlevé cette peine de son cœur, quelqu'un l'avait fait pour lui. Et elle, personne ne l'aidait.

Jamais il ne sut pourquoi ce jour-là, celui là et pas un autre il était allé la voir.

Elle mangeait, tranquillement, elle était seule et loin. Trop loin de la guilde, trop loin de tout le monde, trop loin d'elle-même. Puis il avait retourné la table d'un coup de pied parce que ça l'énervait !

Qu'elle soit aussi calme l'énervait ! Qu'elle soit si silencieuse l'énervait ! Qu'elle soit si froide l'énervait ! Qu'elle soit si loin l'énervait, qu'elle soit si seule l'énervait… qu'elle soit si triste l'énervait…

Il se demandait bien, s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose parce qu'après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Mais Grey était comme ça, il s'inquiétait pour elle et il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, parce que ça l'énervait de s'inquiéter pour une personne qui ne connaissait pas le moins du monde.

Oh, bien sur elle l'avait envoyé bouler en quelques secondes à peine, il savait qu'elle se protégeait. Tout le monde voulait se protéger de la douleur. Il était vrai que c'était moins facile de s'attacher à quelqu'un lorsqu'on avait peur de le perdre, mais c'est ainsi que la vie devait être vécue.

_-Alors pourquoi quand tu es seule, tu pleurs ?!_

Grey sourit en recrachant la fumée de cigarette de sa bouche. Il avait été un peu crétin à ce moment là, à ce même endroit, près de quatorze ans auparavant il avait posé cette question qui avait donné matière à réfléchir à Erza.

Après lui, elle avait été plus détendue, certes elle avait toujours gardé cette armure infranchissable, mais sans savoir pourquoi, ni même comment il était le seul à pouvoir passer outre ce bout de fer.

Il arrivait à la désarmer tellement simplement, puis au fil du temps c'était elle qui avait apprit à le dompter.

-Tiens, tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe à ses côtés.

-Ouais, je pensais.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant d'arracher la cigarette de sa bouche et de l'écraser sur la terre.

-A nous, tu sais… Au début.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'allongea finalement dans l'herbe.

-Nous aimions venir ici pour nous battre, tu te souviens, Grey ?

Ce fut à son tour de hocher la tête. Depuis tout petit ils se battaient ici, en effet. C'était un peu comme leur endroit. D'un bond la jeune femme s'était relevée et lui avait tendu une main qu'il saisit immédiatement sans se poser la moindre question.

-Battons-nous encore une fois, Grey.

Il sourit et se redressa avec son aide, elle souriait et lui savait que ce n'était qu'un combat amical. Pas de ceux qu'elle faisait avec Natsu lorsqu'il la cherchait de trop. Non ce n'était pas pareil, ils savaient que c'était plus un jeu.

Ils n'utilisaient pas d'armes, pas de magie, c'était un combat au corps à corps, visant à les entraîner, puisque Grey était souvent plus visé étant donné qu'il combattait à distance, puis, Erza était bon professeur, il en avait encore mal aux côtes.

Cette expression tellement sérieuse, il la recherchait souvent en elle, il l'avait vue que très rarement. Une fois, à Galuna. Lorsqu'il lui avait tenu tête, la faisant se retrancher dans ses décisions. Il s'était coupé sur l'une de ses lames, d'ailleurs ce jour-là il était même blessé de partout.

Elle n'avait jamais su avant pourquoi ça avait été aussi important pour lui, puis lorsqu'elle avait su, le voyant devant ce monstre qu'était Deliora, elle s'était revue était plus petite. Il avait son sang, sur son épée.

Erza courait incroyablement vite, jamais quelqu'un n'avait été plus rapide qu'elle pour donner des coups, heureusement qu'après toutes ces années il sache les contrer un minimum. Il tenait plus facilement et l'en remerciait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vue foncer droit sur lui, chargeant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Alors en une fraction de seconde il avait sauté sur le côté agrippant son poignet, il s'était écroulé lourdement sur le côté en l'envoyant valser le plus loin possible en la poussant de ses pieds.

Mais elle s'était retrouvée sur pieds en un clin d'œil. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si rapide, si ?

Alors il s'était levé lui aussi, attendant qu'elle le charge de nouveau, ce qu'elle fit. Alors cette fois-ci il tint ses mains et sauta par-dessus elle dans une figure acrobatique. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dos à elle il la frappa d'un coup de pied qui la fit reculer assez loin bien qu'elle s'était protégée de ses bras.

-Bien joué !

-Ne me fait pas rire, c'était pathétique ! Je n'ai pas su te toucher. Mais j'ai su attraper ça !

Il montra, fier de lui, l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux rouges. Elle fulmina, c'était son élastique !

-Rend-le moi, Grey.

-Alors… Viens le chercher !

-Ceci est un défi ?

-Ceci est un défi.

Elle sourit, Grey était un vrai gamin. Comme à Phantom Lord, lors de l'attaque. Elle avait comprit qu'il était énervé, elle l'avait ressentit, mais à ce moment là, il était impossible pour eux de rester. Elle avait du se mettre à nue devant lui, enlever son armure, presque le supplier.

Et elle savait, que lorsqu'elle faisait ça, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser. Elle était comme ça, Erza, les points faibles des autres étaient ses alliés.

Alors il n'avait rien su faire d'autre que de rengainer les armes et l'écouter, partir et rester avec elle. Oui, elle savait que Grey n'écoutait qu'elle, il était un petit garçon perdu. A cet instant, dans son regard, il avait pu voir… A cet instant, dans son regard, elle avait pu voir elle aussi. Qu'ils étaient des personnes de bien à qui il était arrivé des choses mal.

Leur relation était ainsi, indéterminée et ça ne leur avait jamais posé problème. Jusque là.

Ne venait-il pas de glisser l'élastique d'Erza dans entre ses lèvres ? Ainsi, elle devrait le récupérer. Qu'essayait-il de lui faire passer comme message ?

Elle avait sourit, rit et reprit son sérieux. Il n'avait pas pu bouger que déjà elle était en face de lui, un sourire carnassier façon Scarlet sur ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il n'avait plus su bouger d'un millimètre, déglutissant difficilement.

Erza non plus ne bougeait pas, instinctivement il avait fermé les yeux et resserré ses doigts sur les poignets de la jeune femme. Puis ce fut à ce moment là, il avait retenu sa respiration, elle avait glissé doucement au creux de son oreille « respire ». Puis toute la tension était retombée.

Grey avait ouvert les yeux brusquement, en quelques bonds Erza était retournée à son point de départ et attachait rapidement ses cheveux. Quand avait-elle ? Bon sang, il n'avait même pas senti son souffle sur son visage.

_Erza, tu vas me rendre fou._

-C'est la fin, Grey !

Elle se mit alors à courir, il avait fait de même.

La distance qui les séparaient était relativement courte, mais elle sembla faire une éternité pour Grey, il savait que le coup préféré d'Erza dans ce moment là était de se baisser, se retenir sur ses mains pour lui faire une jolie balayette après laquelle elle gagnait indéniablement le combat.

Alors arrivant près d'elle il avait sauté. Juste au moment ou…

-Grey !

Punaise ! En plus elle ne retenait jamais sa force. Il n'allait pas dire non plus qu'il était une mauviette mais pourquoi cette fois-ci elle avait prit autant d'élan que possible pour lui donner le coup de poing final.

Dieu, il avait volé à deux bonnes centaines de mètres alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sauf que là, il ne bougeait plus. Elle y était allée vraiment fort, pourtant elle ne portait pas d'armure spéciale, hein…

-Allez Grey, arrête de faire le gamin. J'ai gagné, et c'est tout.

Elle attendit à peine quelques secondes avant de remarquer que non, il ne répondrait pas. Alors elle s'était précipité vers lui en courant aussi vite que possible, tombant à genoux à côté de lui. Il avait un bras posé sur ses yeux, du sang dégoulinant lentement de sa bouche.

Oui, Erza y était allée trop fort, c'était maintenant une évidence. Depuis tout ce temps c'était la première fois qu'il était sérieusement touché.

-Grey, répond bon sang !

En un geste rapide il l'avait poussé du pied et s'était retrouvé sur elle, elle ne voyait pas son regard, une goutte de sang tomba sur sa joue.

-Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Tu m'as fait bien plus que ça, Erza.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle soupira brièvement et posa une main sur ses yeux. Comment cela en était-il arrivé là ? Ils savaient parfaitement où ils en étaient. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de Jellal, et à vrai dire, à ce moment précis il était loin dans un petit tiroir de sa mémoire.

-Grey…

Il colla son front contre le sien, elle avait chaud. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière n'est-ce pas ?

-Grey…

Il fit taire sa supplique dans un chaste baiser, plutôt timide. Sans même s'en rendre compte, leurs respirations s'étaient bloquées. Ils eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle que Grey reposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Puis ensuite, pour répondre, Erza l'attira à lui, plus fort encore.

Il ne s'agissait plus maintenant du petit baiser volé dans la cour de l'école. C'était brutal, un mélange de salive, des entrechoquements de dents, une danse de langues qui se découvraient. Il se passa quelques secondes, pour eux une éternité avant de se séparer.

Grey s'était redressé et allongé dans l'herbe peu de temps après. Il avait sorti une cigarette de son paquet et l'avait allumée.

-Celle-ci, j'en ai besoin, ne t'avises pas de l'écraser.

Erza sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? Ils s'étaient embrassés et tout était redevenu comme avant ? Non ?

Non… Ca ne le serait plus. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un baiser, mais ça restait un baiser.

-Tu vois, Grey. Je ne pleurs plus quand je suis toute seule.

-Ouais.

Elle se leva enfin à son tour et le rejoignit dans l'herbe. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse froid, sa magie en était pour quelque chose, ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

-En fait, ça ne me dérange pas la cigarette. Je veux dire, ça serait aussi bien que tu ne fumes pas, mais ça te donne un petit côté mauvais garçon que j'aime bien en toi.

Il ne répondit pas et tira sur la cigarette pour aspirer un peu de fumée brûlante. Comment cela allait-il se passer maintenant ? Bon, s'ils en étaient arrivés là, ça allait forcément prendre une direction, et deux étaient envisageables.

Pour le moment il ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter et posa doucement sa main dans la chevelure rouge. Il sourit, pour l'instant, ça lui allait bien ainsi. Il ferma les yeux. Ca irait bien dans tous les cas.

Erza sourit, il le sentit sur sa peau.

Le soleil se couchait. Le ciel était rouge, il était rouge comme ses rêves.


End file.
